


All you’re missing is my body

by hanniehanhan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fae Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Mates, Mating, POV Multiple, Possessive Behavior, Protective Chan, Smut, Top Bang Chan, Werewolves, idk what else to tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniehanhan/pseuds/hanniehanhan
Summary: A mysterious one night stand leaves Felix yearning for more. But with his past catching up to him and an uncertain future lying in wait, everything may just be too much to handle.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	All you’re missing is my body

**Author's Note:**

> yeet. this is based on every werewolf fic i have ever read. lol

Felix stared down at the cool beer the bartender had just slid over to him. Fae were easily susceptible to alcohol, meaning most couldn’t down more than one cup before getting completely plastered, but right now he needed it. 

Bringing it up to his lips, he took a long sip and grimaced as the bitter liquid slid down his throat. He had recently gotten a temporary job as a grocery clerk and it was the equivalent of hell on earth. He needed money though, so he had to keep the job if he wanted to keep living here. He just wished customers didn’t have to be such _assholes._

A fruity drink was placed in front of him and he looked up, confused. “I didn’t order this.”

“You have a fan,” the bartender gestured over to a man sitting a few seats away and then moved on. 

Felix turned in the direction he had indicated and took in the sight of pale, curly blonde hair sitting atop the most attractive face he had ever seen. His features were well defined, with hooded eyes and dark eyebrows that did interesting things to Felix’s heart. He was wearing black jeans and a button-up that was mostly unfastened, revealing smooth skin underneath that Felix longed to run his tongue over. A silver chain glistened around his neck. 

Felix could tell that he was a shifter. There was a faint ring of gold around his eyes, which meant that he was probably a wolf. Wolves tended to stick to their own kind and it was unusual to see one on their own, but at the moment Felix found that he didn’t care much about this peculiarity. The guy was hot, that’s all that mattered. 

Felix froze as the man’s eyes flicked up and made contact with his own. There was an intensity to his gaze, a raw sort of hunger, that left Felix feeling like his entire soul was bared open and exposed to this stranger. He hoped it was the alcohol talking. 

“What’d you get me a drink for?” Felix asked, though he already had a feeling as to the reason. 

The man shrugged. “You looked lonely.” 

Felix had had his fair share of one night stands and hookups to know exactly what this man was implying. And by God, was he all for it. He needed a quick fuck to get his mind off of everything. 

“What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Chan.” A slow smile tugged at the corners of his lips and Felix refrained from leaning over and landing one on him. “And yours?”

“Felix.” 

Chan leaned over and slid his fingertips over the curve of Felix’s jaw, bending in close to mouth against his ear, “your place, let’s go.” 

-

Felix moaned loudly as Chan thrust deep into him, sucking at a soft spot on his neck as Felix gripped onto his biceps for dear life. 

“You smell good,” Chan growled into his neck. 

Felix paid no mind to the comment, too far gone to think about anything but the man above him. Wrapping his legs around Chan’s waist and arching his back as Chan pulled him into a deep kiss, hot tongue pressing down against his own, a string of saliva glistening in the air between them as Chan drew back. 

“You’re _mine_ ,” Chan whispered breathily. 

Felix mindlessly agreed, panting “ _I'm_ _yours_ ,” over and over again as Chan bit into his neck without warning. 

It was a pleasure he had never felt before. Like someone had dunked his whole body in a tub of euphoria, spreading from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. A tremor racked his body and Felix nearly passed out at the feeling of Chan’s teeth in his neck. Chan’s hand found his dick and with one stroke Felix came with a high pitched whine, so different from his usual deep voice. 

He was suddenly engulfed in the sensations around him. The feeling of Chan’s teeth slowly sliding from his neck, the warm, throbbing heat of his body as he came down from his high, a large hand rubbing circles on his hip. 

_Chan Chan Chan,_ it was all Felix could think about. With his mind steadily slipping away and his eyes sliding shut, he made one last effort to open his eyes and wished he had the energy to wonder why Chan’s eyes were a completely deep, brassy gold. 

As far as he knew, shifter’s eyes could only turn completely gold if they had shifted into their animal counterparts. And yet Chan was still very much human. 

_Breathtaking,_ he thought before darkness overtook him. 

-

In the morning Chan was gone. 

Felix didn’t know why he was so disappointed, he had never wanted any of his one night stands to be there when he woke up, and yet here he was wishing Chan had been in bed beside him. 

Getting up with a groan, he tugged on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt before padding to the restroom. His reflection looked a mess; there were countless love bites and hickeys scattered across his collarbones and neck, and his hair was a tangled mound of strands pulled every which way. Luckily, his contacts hadn’t fallen out. 

Winter Fae had natural silver eyes that emitted a soft glow, but with the contacts Felix put on every day, his eyes looked like a normal, muddy brown. Sighing, Felix pressed a hand to his neck and let out a loud gasp as a jolt of pleasure ran through him. Swaying on his feet, he peered closer in the mirror and observed the spot he had pressed. 

Nothing. There was nothing there. Unlike the rest of his neck, it was the only place that hadn’t been riddled with love marks. Weird. Shaking his head, Felix undressed and stepped into the shower to clean up. 

He didn’t have work until a couple more hours, which was a small relief in itself, but Felix’s mind was preoccupied. He hadn’t seen any other Fae around this area yet, but it was only a matter of time until they started picking up his trail again. He had dyed his hair orange, gotten contacts, hidden his wings, and blended in with the humans all in an effort to go unnoticed, but he knew it wasn’t enough. 

He would have to start looking for another place to stay soon. 

Locking the door behind him, Felix stepped outside and headed down the street, unaware of the shadowy figure watching him from the corner. 


End file.
